1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for supplying power to display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image corresponding to input image data by applying a scan signal and a data voltage to a plurality of pixels. Each pixel receives at least one power voltage to operate. To this end, the display device generates at least one power voltage to be applied to a display panel from a voltage applied by an external power supply.
As display devices have been applied to mobile apparatuses such as cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like, it has become important to reduce power consumption of the display devices. In general, since a mobile apparatus is driven by a battery, reduction of power consumption is needed to be able to use the mobile apparatus for a long period of time. Since a display device used in a mobile apparatus has higher power consumption than any other component in the mobile apparatus, reduction of power consumption of the display device is needed to realize mobile apparatuses with longer battery lives.